All Soul's Day
by The Brief Silence
Summary: October and November are the months to celebrate Halloween but not in other countries. It is also the time to remember our dearly departed and a time of peace. NO YAOI/YURI


**All Soul's Day**

**I know this is late for Halloween and stuff but its better late than never. I decided to write this one shot of mine because it seemed that no one knew what All Soul's Day was! And I noticed that most of the fics were horror/suspense story when it comes to Halloween (It was also supposed to be the day we remember our dearly departed). I just hope that Shadow and the other Sonic characters are not OOC in here, if they are please tell me! So, I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Sonic characters and other stuff, they belong to their respective owners.**

**EDIT: I fixed my grammatical errors here so enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Mister Shadow! Can you guess what am I?" A young rabbit girl wearing an orange red tutu with a small shimmering yellowish wings attached behind her back and a petite golden crown on her head. She was holding a glowing red wand and waved it in front of her friend. The black and red hedgehog, who was sitting on the couch, blankly stared at her.

"A bunny with wings?" Shadow guessed uninterestedly. Cream giggled and told him that she was a fairy princess as she twirled around to show her glamorous dress. The ebony hedgehog just sighed in exasperation as he covered his face by his left hand and looked through the window.

"Cheese! Can you find the book that Mommy read us, please?" The little rabbit asked politely. Her chao friend nodded his head as he started to look at the bookshelf near the couch.

"Mister Shadow, I'll be readying the tea party for the two of us!" Cream chirped as she skipped happily upstairs while Shadow's bloody-red eyes twitched involuntary as soon as he heard "tea party." He shivered when he imagined himself playing a mini-size tea sets or worse....wearing a frilly dress with thick make-up on his face. The sable hedgehog shook his head to remove the disturbing thought.

_Why did that faker brought me here in the first place?_ He thought to himself as he gazed at the sun sinking into the horizon slowly. Sonic was lucky that he considered him as a "friend" or else he would have been chaos speared mercilessly. His blue counterpart invited him (more like dragged him) to a Halloween party.

_For what reason? Probably because he always see me alone, minding my own business and he must have felt "sorry" about me. _Shadow rolled his eyes and slumped down on the couch. He didn't really liked to be pitied about how his behavior especially about his horrible past. He doesn't really care about this "stupid" occasion, seeing that it was utterly useless and just a waste of time. As long as he fulfills his promise to his best friend, Maria, he will always protect humanity from any danger despite how he loathes them badly.

Shadow waited for Sonic to come back with Knuckles and Tails while guarding Cream and her pet chao, Cheese. The little rabbit's mother was out to buy some groceries and a bags of candies for the Halloween party. He was glad that Sonic's so-called girlfriend wasn't here or else he might go crazy from her "Sonic-love speeches." He doesn't mind her company but what he irritates most is her little obsession to the blue blur.

As the black and red hedgehog was in a deep thought, he didn't realized that the bluish chao was hovering above him, carrying a very heavy book. Accidentally, the book slipped from the little chao's hand and was dropped on Shadow's face. Cheese scrambled around the ebony hedgehog and tried to calm himself down. Before the poor little chao removed the book from him, he felt a murderous dark aura emitting from the irritated hedgehog. The book on Shadow's face slid down slowly through his neck, revealing his bloody-red eyes staring at the poor chao, who was trembling in fear. He raised his hand slowly and attempted to fire a spear at him but stopped when he heard a door opened with a male cocky voice, followed by two male voices. He turned his head to where Sonic was, not noticing that the chao scurried away from his presence.

"Shads! Did you have fun with Cream and Cheese?" Sonic, clad in his silver-plated armour, grinned at him. Shadow glared at him as he stood up and pick up the book, which was on his chest. He held it as he flipped a few pages.

"I guess that's a no...but anyway, we brought a costume for you!" Sonic chuckled as he motioned for his two companions to come beside him. The kistune looked like a cyborg while the echidna looked like a cowboy. The sable hedgehog groaned and gave them a look that says "Touch me and your corpses will be hanged at my house as a decoration!"

"Sonic...I don't think this is a good idea..." Tails whispered at his best friend but he just chuckled and reassured him that everything will be okay. Shadow was reading the book unconsciously. It contains facts about November but something caught his eye while he was reading it.

"In the Native Holidays of the Philippines, through Nov. 1-2, it is their tradition to visit the cemeteries and pay homage to their dearly departed. The usually solemn cemetery takes on a party atmosphere, with much merry-making rather than a solemn celebration. It was known as "All Soul's Day" or Undas in their country."

"What a strange culture...." He muttered to himself then suddenly an image of Maria, reading a certain book, flashed to his mind. He closed his eyes and reminisced a bit.

_"I remember....she usually likes to read stories to me..."_ He smiled faintly, not aware that his trio companions saw his rare smile. An idea popped in Sonic's head as he grinned mischievously. He sneaks quietly behind his black counterpart then snatched the book, this made Shadow broke his thoughts on his dear memories. Sonic quickly read aloud the passage while Shadow narrowed his eyes at his blue companion at the same time crossed his arms, contemplating whether to maul him to death or not.

"Hmmm....interesting...." Sonic said as he closed the book and looked at his companions, "What do you think? Should we do this culture?" he asked as Shadow's eyes widen slightly but kept a stern look.

"Well, it looks like a perfect opportunity to visit my mausoleum. It's been years since I always guard the Master Emerald..." Knuckles said.

"Since when did you have a mausoleum?" Sonic raised an eye ridge. The scarlet echidna explained to him that there was a hidden passage in Angel Island, where his ancestors were buried in there.

"I think it is somewhere near at the Shrine..." the cowboy echidna mused.

"I know! We can celebrate Halloween at Angel Island!" Tails exclaimed as Cream and Cheese went down.

"Angel Island?" Cream questioned as soon as she heard their little conversation, "Are we going to celebrate Halloween at Angel Island?"

"If Knux lets us..." The silver knight hedgehog winked at Cream then turns to Knuckles, waiting for his answer.

"Well, I don't see any harm in it...." the cowboy echidna answered, "....as long as that bat girl doesn't touch the Emerald nor go near the mausoleum!" he continued. Everyone chuckled when he exclaimed except Shadow who was staring at the window. He noticed that the sun was no were in sight, only darkness with tiny little glowing lights. He could hear the chirping of the crickets and the hums of the wind as if it was trying to make the little children fall asleep.

"I'll get the X-Tornado ready!" Tails shouted as he was about to open the door and saw Cream's mother opened it. She was carrying two heavy groceries bag and behind her was a familiar pink female hedgehog, who was also carrying two bags of groceries.

"Oh....shoot....." Sonic turned pale as soon as he spotted the pink hedgehog. He dropped the book and quickly hid behind the couch and prayed that he wouldn't be notice. Cream promptly helped her mother as well as Tails and Knuckles.

"My! Thank you, darlings..." Vanilla smiled sweetly at them as they putted the groceries bags on the nearest table while Amy darted her bright green eyes around the room. Shadow jumped slightly when someone called his name. He didn't turned his head for he recognized the shrilly girish voice.

"Have you seen my future husband, Shadow?" Amy asked as the black hedgehog felt her cheery aura which sent a chill down to his spine. Shadow pointed behind the couch quietly. (You could see a left metal boot) Unfortunately, the knight hedgehog peeked and was caught.

"Sonikku!!!" Amy squealed as she hugged him while Sonic tried to squirm away but couldn't. He slightly glared at Shadow and mouths "I hate you..." to him. His black counterpart smirked at the "delightful" sight.

"Mommy! We're going to celebrate Halloween at Angel Island!" Cream exclaimed so was her chao. Vanilla looked at her questionably then to the cyborg kitsune and cowboy echidna. They explained to her that they were planning to have a party at Angel Island because they were going to try out the tradition in the Philippines. Tails picked up the book, flipped a few pages and showed the passage about the tradition. Vanilla smiled and nodded her head as she agreed to let Cream and Cheeses come.

"Well..." The rabbit's mother clapped her hands once, "...I should be preparing the food then!" she exclaimed as she started to go in the kitchen with the groceries bags. Cream, Cheese and Amy volunteered to help the mother rabbit preparing the food while Tails and Knuckles exited the room and assembled the X-Tornado.

"Phew....And here I thought I was going to die from suffocation!" Sonic slumped down on the couch while Shadow snickered.

"That could be arranged..." Shadow glanced at his blue counterpart, who blankly stared at him.

"Hahahaha....very funny Shads...." Sonic said as he lands his gaze at the window, admiring the beauty of the scenery. Shadow closed his eyes again, remembering his time at the ARK. A rare smile crept up to his face as he remembered the good times with his best friend.

"You know we could buy some flowers for Maria..." Sonic said as Shadow whirled his head to him. Before he questioned him, the knight hedgehog held up his left hand.

"You kept murmuring that name while your sleeping....." The blue blur lowered his hand then tilted his head to the left, "....is she your girlfriend?" Shadow scowled when he asked that ridiculous question.

_Girlfriend...? That was new to me...._

"Hey! Hey! I know its personal but I'm just curious!" Sonic laughed nervously as he held up his hands in defense while Shadow glared at him then looked at the window.

_Might as well tell him before he bugs me again....._

"She was my friend...." Shadow uttered, "....and she died because of protecting me...." He clenched his fists tightly as he remembered the dreadful memory where she died in front of him.

_......If I wasn't created, then she would be alive....its better that she lives without me existing....._

"I'm sorry about that Shads....." His blue counterpart putted his hand on his shoulder, "....but can you at least enjoy the party? I mean....would Maria be happy if she saw you like this...?" Shadow's bloody red eyes turned to Sonic and stared at him for a while.

_What is he trying to imply? This is useless.....but......._

_........................................................._

_........Would she really be happy?_

"All I'm trying to say is enjoy your life while you're still alive and besides....we're your friends....we'll always be there with you even in the darkest times, Shads...." Sonic chuckled.

_Friends, huh?_ He chuckled quietly._ Maybe he's right....Maria wanted me not to just saved humanity but to enjoy living in this corrupted world...._

Shadow turned his gaze back at the window and said, "Thank you....."

"Meh....don't mention it, Shads!" Sonic flashed a big grin on his face.

"You could put away your hand from my shoulder before I chopped off your arms...." The sable hedgehog threatened. With that, his counterpart chuckled and removed his hand.

"And one more thing...."

"Hm? Wha---? Before he could finish his question, he was hit on the head by Shadow's hand.

".....don't call me "Shads,"....its annoying....." Shadow blankly said.

"Alright! Alright! I won't!" The knight hedgehog promised. After their little talk, they both gazed at the night scenery and even though it was the time to bring fear and to get some candies from door to door, it was also the time to let the soothing wind calm your mind and also remembering your late loved ones. That's what All Soul's day was about. Not to grieve about their deaths but to remember what they had left for us. And for a moment there, the two hedgehogs felt peace in their mind.

* * *

**Seriously, I think I made Shadow and Sonic OOC there! Again, if I did make them OOC, please inform me and correct me! And I think I made ShadowxSonic! May I please tell you that this is not a YAOI story? I'm just entertained about their friendly-rival relationship! So don't think it that way, guys! So yeah, that tradition there! It's a fact! Because I live in the Philippines and proud to be a PINOY! And like I said, no one seems to write this kind of thing....(_sweatdrops_)**

**Please tell me what you think! Also don't forget to tell me if I have any grammatical mistakes/spellings! Happy Late Halloween and All Soul's Day!**


End file.
